


Spoiled Christmas

by Kaleido_dance



Series: Spoiled [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Christmas Fluff, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Original Percival Graves, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Credence enjoys his very first Christmas with Mr Graves, it involves lots of presents, a warm bed and a cock ring.





	Spoiled Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the Christmas special no one asked for, late, unbettaed and full of smut!
> 
> Any complaints or such at the comment section below, please.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Spoiled Christmas

  
  
  
  


Credence awoke earlier that morning, he had a tickling sensation in his stomach, something in between nerves and anticipation.

Through the big windows entered a soft white sunlight, very feeble yet. Mr Graves was still fast asleep next to him and somehow he looked so handsome and dignified even in his sleep that he seemed unreal. His chest moved up and down with his breathing and Credence felt the urge to bend over and kiss his skin, lick it, taste it… but he stopped himself, he didn't want to wake him up.

 

With careful moves he slipped out of bed and went to sit on the chair next to the window, trying not to make any sound. There he stared at the city below, pale under the first morning lights and a heavy snowstorm. 

He remembered in days like that how cold it used to get in the little chapel, fortunately Ma didn't ask them to go out in the snow, but at home it wasn't warm either. They just kept as busy as they could, trying to keep the body warm. Every year on the Christmas day they got up early as usual to prepare hot cocoa for the homeless instead of the usual oatmeal. There weren't any cookies to accompany the cocoa but the children drank it delighted anyways. Credence, Chastity and Modesty had some too and Ma gave them all a Christmas service. They didn't have any presents, since the Christmas day was not to receive but to give, as she explained. And so they would be thankful on those snowy Christmas days for staying at home and not having to see the lucky children who did receive presents and played in the streets full of joy. 

  
  


But at Mr Graves's home he wasn't cold, he didn't need to keep busy to stay warm. And he didn't even need to work anymore, he could just stay at home and learn magic with him. He had everything he’d ever wanted, all the food he could eat and a warm bed to share with the man he loved.

 

Credence smiled, if it hadn't felt so real he could have thought it was just a very nice dream. 

 

He did not hear Percival approaching him from behind to hug him. Credence looked up at him and his smile only spread wider. 

 

“How could you let me wake up all alone on the Christmas morning?” Graves teased him, kissing his temple softly. 

 

“I’m sorry… didn't want to wake you so early.” 

 

Credence stood and hugged him tightly, not knowing how to express the deep gratitude he felt towards him. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr Graves.” He whispered, with his face buried in his neck. Percival held him loosely, smiling. 

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, darling… but don't hug me like this, you haven't opened any presents yet.” 

 

“I don't need any presents, I’ve got you.” 

 

“Oh, that's so sweet baby, but too late I already got you some… come, let's have a hot mug of cocoa together.” 

 

Percival took his hand and dragged him out of the room, not giving him time to protest. But instead of going to the dining room as always, he took him to the study where the Christmas tree awaited. And when Credence saw it he almost felt his heart stopping inside his chest. 

The tree was barely visible under the enormous pile of presents, beautiful boxes wrapped in different colours, some bigger, some smaller.

 

“All for you, baby boy, merry Christmas…” 

 

Graves hugged him from behind, kissing his neck lovingly, but Credence couldn't even breathe. He had only seen that many presents on the storefront of the toys shop of the fifth avenue. In his most wild dreams he had wished to get the opportunity to receive even a small one for Christmas. But that enormous pile... it was impossible, it couldn't be right. 

 

“What are you waiting for? Go ahead darling, they’re all for you.” Encouraged Percival, pushing him slightly forward. 

 

Credence just stood there completely stunned, he could not move, he could not speak. Percival had to take his hand again and drag him closer to the tree, then he grabbed a cute red box and placed it into the boy’s shaking hands.

 

“I…. I can't….” He stuttered, visibly affected. 

 

Graves sighed.

 

“Credence, we can't have this conversation every time I give you something… I know you're not used to this kind of things but I want to-” 

 

He had to stop talking there, Credence broke down and started crying in front of him, hiding his face behind the present, ashamed of his own reaction. The man felt pity for him, and holding him in a new embrace he comforted him with soft shushing. 

 

“It's okay, darling, there's no need for crying…” 

 

But Credence tried to push the gift back into Graves's hand. 

 

“I… I can't a-accept t-this… Mr Graves, I didn't g-get you any present… I’m so stupid… and I’m sorry…”

 

“You didn't need to get me anything, my boy, I already had a pile of presents for every Christmas when I was young, now it's your turn to take part in the family tradition… come, let's open them together if you want.” 

 

Percival helped him sit in front of the tree, pushing the red gift back into his hands. With a handkerchief he wiped his face dry, kissing his cheek softly. Very carefully he brought Credence's fingers to the velvety ribbon that wrapped the box and untangled it with him. Then he started ripping the red paper and Credence helped tearing it off, smiling nervously.

 

“See? You’re having fun already, there's no need for crying.” Whispered Percival in his ear, loving the closeness of the embrace.  

 

A tray with cocoa and Christmas cookies appeared next to them on the floor, but Credence was too fixed on the box to notice. It was a square and simple wooden box, and on the inside he found a crystal sphere with a swirling cloud of white smoke. He held it in the palm of his hand and it looked just so beautiful and delicate that Credence stared at it mesmerised.

 

“It's a rememberall, it helps to know if you're forgetting something… see the smoke? When it's white it means everything is okay, so you have nothing to worry about…” Explained Percival, and stretching his hand he held the sphere between his fingers, demonstrating how the smoke could turn deep red in just seconds. He sighed. “But for me it always turns red, rarely ever I get to see the white smoke, guess it's because of all the work I have at MACUSA…” 

 

Graves offered his boy a mug of cocoa and left the rememberall on the side, bringing the next present to his lap. It was a bigger box, wrapped in dark green paper with a golden bow on top, Credence awaited for permission to open it. Percival sighed and took the mug from his hand, allowing him to rip the paper on his own. It was a beautiful globe map of the magical world with popping texts and tiny ships moving across the oceans, full of funny details and magical things going on. Credence watched it very impressed, never had he witnessed something as wonderful as that. But before long, Mr Graves took it from his hands to put it aside and gave him another box. The boy wanted to protest but the box he was holding now was larger and so heavy that it snatched all his attention. 

 

“You’ve got lots of presents to open yet, darling, if you take so much time with each one we’ll be here 'till tomorrow…” teased Graves, taking a bite from a cookie.

 

Credence pouted a bit, but opened the present a bit faster this time, and retrieved from inside the box an amazing pair of new ice skates, just like the ones he saw other kids using at the lake. Without noticing, he spent quite some time observing them, the strong leather boots, the shiny metal blades… 

 

“We can go try them tomorrow if you want, today we're gonna have to stay inside I’m afraid.” Percival took the skates from his hands too, before Credence could protest, he used his hand to summon a very big package that rested at the farthest corner. It was not a box and had a very strange shape, but when Credence opened it he found an amazing wooden sled. He was so surprised that he couldn't help laughing, he’d seen kids playing around with sleds at the park too, and always made him feel jealous. 

 

“This is for kids…” He said, smiling broadly. 

 

“You're technically a kid… although if you don't want it I guess I could just return it.” 

 

Percival leaned over him to kiss his cheek tenderly, mesmerised by his lovely pouting.

Credence kept opening gift after gift, and marvelled at every new thing he discovered, the magical ones were his favorites of course. In all, when he finished, he had received twenty four presents, including a moonscope, a beautiful new bowtie, a tiny golden pin to decorate the bowtie, a magic comic book with moving drawings, some other books, a pensieve, a silky robe with his name embroidered on it, a glass jar full of candy, a pair of mittens, and some other magical devices he didn't know what to use for but  surely looked interesting. 

 

Percival had to drag him out of the study to go have lunch at the dining room. Credence was out of himself with joy, he couldn't stop talking about the presents, which were his favorites, which ones he would try first, how he had ever wished for a sled…

 

“I knew you'd like it, darling.” 

 

But then, the boy couldn't help feeling a bit sad for Mr. Graves, he didn't have any presents to open. 

 

“I’m such an idiot… I’m really sorry Mr. Graves for not having a present for you. It never occurred to me that we could celebrate Christmas just like everyone else…” Said Credence not smiling anymore. 

 

Graves held his hand across the table, reassuringly. 

 

“It’s been quite some time since the last Christmas I celebrated, Credence… but we're a family now and we can celebrate anything we want together, just like everyone else.” He kissed his knuckles in a loving manner, and after a small pause, he added: “Although if you really want to give me something… there's one thing you can do for me.” 

 

Credence looked at him intently for a few seconds, his mind swirling with obscene thoughts. And it probably showed on his face because Mr Graves chuckled and assured him that it was nothing sexual. 

 

“I would like you to say my name, Credence. Just that, I’d love to hear you say it.” 

 

And Credence felt his face burning hot under his intense stare. He knew his name perfectly well, but never could bring himself to say it aloud, and even in his head he’d always thought of him as Mr Graves. 

And the man knew he knew it, he held Credence's hand and made him stand to bring him to sit on his lap.

 

“Tell me you love me.” Asked Graves in a much intimate tone, embracing his waist softly and caressing his cheek with his thumb, he waited for Credence to say it. The boy closed his eyes, leaning in the touch of his hands, he loved him madly, and was not afraid of saying it.  

 

“I love you, Percival… I love you so much…” He whispered, coming closer, and the sound of his own voice speaking the name made his skin burn like never before. 

 

Percival just had to lean a bit forward to reach his lips, breathing in his mouth for two seconds before kissing him. And the way their tongues licked on each other made them shiver from pure lust. 

 

“That's it, baby… say it again and I’ll reward you with another present...one made specially for you…” 

 

He produced from his pocket yet another finely wrapped box, a very tiny and velvety one, and he held it out of reach, trying to tempt him into saying it again. 

Credence blushed intensely, under his stare, but did not hesitate when he whispered with a shy smile:

 

“Percival…” 

 

And the man just loved the way his sexy voice made his name sound so sensual, provocative even.  

 

“You're such a good boy, Credence… I can't help loving you when you're like this, my baby boy, I love you too much already…” Graves couldn't refrain himself any longer and just kissed him all over the face, and down his neck, while a hand slid inside his pants to seize his groin. “Let's go back to bed, darling so you can open your last present there.”   

 

Credence held tight to his shoulders for the apparition, he had almost forgotten about the last present. But now at the bed, Percival offered the box to him, inviting him to open it. 

 

“I ordered it to be made just for you baby, hope you like it.” 

 

Credence loosened the ribbon and opened the velvety box, finding a beautiful ring made of very fine creamy white gold, resting on a cushioned pillow. He was awestruck at the sight of it, admiring the delicately carved details on the band, and the way it glimmered under the soft light that entered through the windows. 

 

“It's beautiful…” He whispered feebly. 

 

But something was not entirely right, it was not a finger ring, it seemed considerably wider. 

 

“Do you know what it is, Credence?” Asked Percival with a gentle smile, coming closer to his ear. The boy looked up at him, curious. 

 

“It's a cock ring.” Said Graves in a whisper, both of them immediately imagined how good it would look on Credence's member “Do you remember the first time when we touched each other? you were about to come pretty fast, so I put a golden ring on you to make you last longer… well, that was one of my rings, so I wanted you to have one just for you, baby, one specially made of this beautiful white gold to match your precious skin… do you want me to put it on you, my darling?” 

 

Credence felt such embarrassment at remembering that day that he couldn't meet his eyes, so he just nodded. But then he also felt flattered for having a new piece of jewelry, especially one that was so intimate, one that only Mr Graves would see him wearing. 

Mr Graves undressed him gently, thankfully, both where just wearing pajamas and robes, so it didn't take too long. The man could not keep his hands away from him and roamed his body devotedly.

 

“Such a beautiful and sexy boy... I want to make you feel things you've never felt before, Credence…” Graves held the ring on his palm, touching it to make it warm for him. “This will make you feel so good, darling, but you're not allowed to use it without my permission, understood?” 

 

Credence looked at him not comprehending completely why, but his caresses were making him so undone that it didn't really matter, so he just nodded. He lowered his gaze again to observe the way Graves slid the ring through his cockhead and down his length, very gently. Then he used his magic to make it tighten at the base of his cock, the white coloured ring looked very good on his skin. 

 

“See? It doesn't hurt… and looks nice on your pretty cock…” Percival was being specially tender with him for some reason, the way Credence had marvelled at the presents had reminded him of a little kid enjoying his first Christmas. 

And the boy just loved it when he spoke so softly, when he treated him like a prince… it was the perfect prelude for the roughest of fucks. 

 

“Mr… I mean… Percival…” Started Credence hesitantly once the man began masturbating him slowly, but he couldn't speak because he kissed him on the lips once more. 

 

“I want you to call me daddy in bed, sweetheart… I’m your daddy now… say it.” 

 

Both of them felt a rush at hearing that word, it was so sinful and inappropriate… But Credence just swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes to say: 

 

“Daddy…” His grave tone made it sound that much sexier, Percival specially loved the way his tongue peeked out on the “da” syllable. 

 

“Yes, baby, what is it?” 

 

The man just couldn't stop licking at that sweet tongue, it was becoming increasingly hard to dirty talk.

 

“Do you like it when we make love, daddy…?” He whispered innocently, his eyelids fluttered beautifully and his cheeks burned from the question. Percival had to stop his kissing to look him in the eyes again.

 

“Of course I do, Credence… you're so beautiful, so perfect… You have no idea how GOOD it is. But it doesn't last long most of the times, that's why I want to show you about cock rings, so we can enjoy it a bit longer… my baby boy, I love you so much, let me show you…” 

 

He kissed his plushy lips one last time and slid down, leaving a trace of kisses along his chest and waist.  Credence's cock was now swelling under the pressure of the ring and his cockhead throbbed impossibly red. The moment Percival sucked him gently, he could almost feel his blood pumping through it. The boy moaned loudly for him, his member was very sensitive and the pressure only made it harder.  

 

“Good boy, that's how daddy likes it…” Purred Percival taking his cock out of his mouth for a moment. He let his spit drip on his hand to take it to his own dick, masturbating on the sight of his boy. Then, he made Credence hold his knees up on his chest, and spreading his legs open he dipped his tongue in his rosy hole, breaching his flesh open deliciously slowly. And now Credence started whimpering from pleasure, loving the wet and messy lapping inside him.

 

“Oh… that's so good, daddy… I love you so much…” He said tilting his head back. 

 

Credence touched his own dick while the man kept eating him raw, and to his surprise he noticed how it really was starting to last much longer than other times. His daddy knew him so well, he licked him just the way he wanted and Credence never had to tell him how to do it. By the time Graves wanted to enter him his ass was so wet and open that he didn't need any lube or fingering. He just lined up and slid his cockhead in very slowly, teasing his entrance and pushing inside, watching his rim parting beautifully for his cock. 

 

“You're so tight, baby…God, I love it…I love your baby ass… my darling…”  Whispered Percival with a smile on his lips. And bending over him, they melted again in a voracious kiss, while the man pushed deeper inside him, letting his cockhead enter him completely. He always gave him a few seconds to adjust before thrusting deeper than that, and when Credence rocked his hips on his own then Percival started fucking him in a nice and steady pace. 

 

But this time Graves wanted to see more of him, so he straightened up and brought his hips up on his lap to watch his lovely cock banging on his belly at the rhythm of his moves. He himself held Credence's legs wide open while his member stroked his prostate on every thrust.

 

“Look at your cock, dear… so fucking pretty with your new ring holding you tightly…I bet you want to come already, don't you, baby boy?” Teased Percival.

 

“Oh, yes…. please, please, please… daddy, I need to come… ah, ah… ah…”  

 

“Shhh…darling, don't rush it… relax my boy, let it build nice and good… let daddy take care of you, that's it, baby…” 

 

Credence tried to concentrate on the ceiling of the four poster bed, but soon felt his face soaking with tears and drool. It felt too good to be true, and the moment Mr. Graves started massaging his dick he was sure he could start climaxing any time, but the cock ring held him too tightly. And he couldn't even keep silent, his mouth was constantly open and every little noise he made filled the air between them. Graves grunted and breathed hard, Credence had never seen him sweating much during sex, probably because it was always so short, but now he could see streaks of sweat running down his pecs, his hair sticking to his forehead and temple. He looked incredibly handsome over him and Credence just loved getting wet from his fluids, their skins were so slippery that the movements were becoming very smooth on his lap, almost like a dance. 

 

“I won't hold much longer… come, ride on your daddy's cock like a good boy…”

 

Percival sat back and brought Credence on top of him without even breaking apart, still buried deep inside of him. Credence held to his shoulders and began sliding up and down his length, shaking his ass graciously. His red and swollen cockhead got trapped between their sweating bellies and the slippery friction turned Credence mad. He started fucking himself much harder, his long thighs allowed him to kneel easily on the bed for support while he bounced up and down. 

 

“Oh, Credence… that's good, you love daddy's cock, don't you? Yeah… I’m gonna let you come now… just don't fucking stop, I’m so close, dear…” Percival held his waist with a hand while he released the cock ring with the other, trying not to touch his dick much along the way. With his hips he started banging heavily against Credence while the boy moaned loudly and held tighter to his shoulders. He was coming already, now that his cock was free at last he just couldn't stop himself. His cum shot all over Graves’ chest in hot waves, and Credence almost stopped breathing altogether from the sheer intensity of it. Never had he felt such strong and long orgasm, even when he had no more come to spill, his body kept squirming with all his muscles in tension. His ass became so tight that Percival came too, filling his insides with his hot seed, while he grunted a low chant of “fuck, fuck, fuck…” and bumped hard against him. 

 

They had to stay there for long seconds until Credence's body relaxed again at last, leaning in the man's strong arms.

 

“Good boy… you did so well, Credence… my sweet boy…” Praised him Graves, kissing his face again. He helped him up to get off of him very gently, making him lay atop the sheets again. Percival couldn't help dipping his fingers in Credence's crease, he just loved to see the way his come poured out of him. But with a swift movement of his hand left him all clean again. 

“That felt incredibly nice…” whispered Credence holding to his neck now that the man laid next to him on the bed. “Thanks for the ring… I loved it, daddy” 

 

The boy took his dick between his fingers, admiring the red mark that was left by the ring while Percival kissed his face hungrily.

 

“God, I just love it when you call me that…you sound so innocent, my lovely boy.” He whispered between kisses.

 

“But…I don’t understand, I thought you said you didn't want to have kids” said Credence making him stop to search his eyes. The man blinked and smiled at that.

 

“No, no, it’s not like that, it’s more of a kink …Believe me that if I had had any children I wouldn't get so turned on from hearing you call me daddy… in fact, I would have never even thought about touching someone as young as you if I was a father.” 

 

“I’m not that young…” Complained the boy.

 

“Oh, you are, darling… you're just young enough to be my son, and that makes me doubt sometimes.” 

 

Credence felt his heart stopping at that, he wiped his smile so fast that Graves had to correct himself. 

 

“What I mean is that I feel guilty when we make love, I don't want to take advantage of you, baby. Specially knowing that I’m your first lover.” He caressed his face softly to reassure him. 

 

“But I don't want you to leave me just because of our age difference… I’m glad to have someone experienced to teach me these kind of things… I probably would have never found someone that loved me as much as you, Mr Grav…I mean, Percival…” 

 

Percival just had to refrain from sighing, he hated when Credence failed to see his own value.

 

“I bet you’d have found someone in no time, you're too handsome for this world, Credence. And not just some old creep, but boys your age, just like those kids from the quidditch team. And you wouldn't have needed nobody to teach you, you could have learnt about love at your own pace…”

 

“That's not true, I’ve liked boys my whole life, but never had a kiss until I met you… you're the only one for me…” Credence felt his eyes prickling with tears when he said those words, he’d been thinking about that for some time now, he almost felt like predestined for Mr Graves. 

 

“And we can thank your Ma for that, you probably had lots of guys looking at you, but she forbid you to look at other men once she knew you liked them… and that would have discouraged anyone who wanted to get to know you better.”

 

A silence fell between them, Credence knew Mr Graves was right, if only she hadn't been so protective maybe he could have known other boys like himself. 

 

“I’m just grateful for having you, Percival… I don't want to think about what I could have done differently if that means that we wouldn't be together like this…” Credence started crying at last, the whole day had been too emotional and these kind of chats always brought him to tears. 

 

Graves held his soft face in his hands and kissed his wet cheeks, lovingly. 

 

“I’m grateful too, baby, I love you more and more each day. No matter what you decide to do with your life in the future, you’ll always have me here… even if you find someone else to love, I’ll always be your father if you want me to, okay?” 

 

“I w-won't love no one e-else.” Said Credence, between hiccups and sobs. 

 

“You don't know that. Will you still love me when my hair goes white and my face gets all wrinkled?” Asked Percival with a laugh. 

 

“I will, and y-you can't stop me…” 

 

The man had to laugh aloud at that, and with sweet kisses managed to make Credence smile again. 

 

“I won't try to stop you, darling, but you’re gonna have to accept my gifts without hesitation year after year, so you can start writing your list for next Christmas.” 

 

Now it was Credence's turn to laugh, he could barely think of a single present to ask for, it would be impossible to make a whole list… but he definitely wanted to spend every Christmas day in bed with the man he loved. He leaned forward to kiss his lips deliciously softly, relishing in the taste of his mouth and the texture of his stubble against his own skin. 

 

“You spoil me, Mr Graves.” Whispered Credence.

 

“I know.” Said Percival. 

  
  


Outside the windows the snow was still falling heavily over New York, and neither of them could have asked for a more perfect day.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
